fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinite Consortium
Summary Between each world is a swirling void of angry flames, the colorless dark eating and lapping at those who enter it's sea. Where existence is not tolerated and souls are lost within the white crackling tide, swimming through the endless dimensional pool, with no knowing where the surface is. The suffering lasts forever as the pain of stripped sentience and restricted senses digs down onto the primitive mind. No matter how much one may try, it stretches farther, farther, and farther. No matter how far one paddles their way up, they only continue to drown in the infinite suffering of the Consortium. However, there are bubbles. Bubbles free of the horrors that float up from the indeterminable ocean floor, entire worlds and entire realms resting inside. These souls, if ever so lucky, can collide with the soft barriers of these bubbles and scratch at their soft, soothing surfaces, begging for a breach. A breach to allow them into the greatness of reality and existence once more. But as much as the flames of the void tear down the mighty, the mighty can build up the flames. Those who can resist the voracious flames can learn to manipulate it; those who can manipulate it can learn of it's properties; those who learn of it's properties can understand it. And those who understand the Infinite Consortium can leave their lives behind for a new life. Rarely can one understand the Consortium, much less survive it. When the bubbles are popped, complete demise is certain. But for those who survive it, they can open their eyes within the bright darkness, feel the fire nibble and support them, a new champion of the void. And these survivors may travel, spreading the Consortium wherever they go, be it for malicious or noble purposes. The pages of the esoteric dimensional magic only expands, different mages discovering different techniques and uses, no wizard the same. When given this domain, many questions flash through the mind. But the most important one is the one that will linger with you for your entire life; "What should I do next?" Powers of the Verse Power in The Consortium is a very highly prized thing. Throughout The Early Era, and especially in The Caelum Race, (~1500 E.A. - 3276 E.A) many of the top-tier mages reached Moon Level Attack Potency, comparable to Helena Bellard, the wearer of The Boon of Chains, who wiped the entire atmosphere of a large planet. Lower tiered mages, or ones that did not care much for combat, usually stayed at around Multi-City Block Level, at least physically. Furthermore, many gods of this area gained The Obligatory, a package of immensely powerful resistances and magics, including planck time speed amplifications and resistances infinitely above the bounds of worldly magic. Most Deities had around Oratorio-level magic, but some managed the smallest surface of Adagio. This escalated even further towards the end of The Early Age, in which the very few remaining god-tiers, Iona and Valev, achieved Low Multiversal power, possibly Much Higher, able to surpass The Consortium itself and use even Adagio-staged magic, their speeds Immeasurably above what they were previously. However, this did not last long, as after The Restoration, the multiverse fell into a magic depression, mana flowing at a far weaker rate than normal, with the strongest individuals only at Multi-City Block Level as they struggled to control the ruins of their ancestors. Overall, the verse is incredibly potent and every Consortium Traveler is capable of exerting extra-dimensional, conceptual control with the limited use of Caelum they have. Each tier of Caelum is immeasurably higher than the last, both in attack and speed, stretching on seemingly forever. Magic All magic within The Consortium comes from the soul. Every world and every realm draws their mana from deep within. Some have powerful souls, blistering with incredible and esoteric abilities that rip apart the fabric of reality with anguish and flamboyance, defying all that was set in stone. The unfortunate have weak souls, low in magical potency and exerting little control over the multiverse. Few have torn souls, gravely injured souls akin to popped balloons, releasing mana faster than it can be gained. To run out of magic is to submit your mind, body, and soul to erasure and torment, as reality picks you apart and rejects you, your mind barely hanging onto the memories of who you once were as consciousness and thought is stripped away. Those with torn souls, however, often realize they can meld and stretch their souls to hold much more magic than most people. These individuals must find ways to fuel their reservoirs, but if they can, are destined to be gods. There is, in the end, a root of it all. Caelum. First theorized by Russel Raleigh, Caelum is what fundamentally makes up the laws and matter of reality. It is ‘magic,’ yet magic is not Caelum; the magic most humans manipulate is only the smallest, most insignificant portion of it’s true potential. Those able to grow past magic and manipulate Caelum can manipulate the reality and concepts that make up The Consortium and the worlds within. Yet, Russel was not content with this answer. After a young man showed the ability to imprint the concept of time even on the fabric of Caelum, which created concepts in the first place, Russel wondered if there was more to it. He theorized that the Caelum they used was still not truly Caelum- that Caelum was infinitely beyond them, above those above those above those above the building blocks of reality. He created The Chain Theory, that all of reality was built upon hierarchical chains of superiority. One may be above the concept of time, yet someone higher on the chain may be above that. And slowly, these chains connect, link together, yet continue on infinitely, each chain becoming more and more abstract and past comprehension. And the true Caelum is not on any of these chains. Caelum is the chains. Caelum is an outside observer to everything that makes up everything. Perhaps, even, it’s a conscious being looking down with scorn. Perhaps it’s not alive at all. Russel did not, and could never know. All he knew was one thing: Caelum Is Us. The Infinite Consortium As We Know It The flames that make up the fabric of the fourth dimension are known as some of the most esoteric and cryptic materials known to man. This expansion stretches across all of reality, containing every last world. Time flows oddly, with the past, present, and future fluctuating within the void. Any and all existence and matter within it gets consumed by the ravenous souls and licking embers within, leaving not even a cell behind. Those that can survive and control it are truly the strongest entities in the multiverse. However, while Consortium Travelers are both rare and powerful, there exists true entities native to The Consortium. These creatures are known by many names, but are often referred to as Leviathans. Little is known except from the rumors. Some say that for every billion worlds, one Leviathan is born. Some say that every breath they take releases thousands of bubbles of existence into the sea around them. But one thing is known; their power is immeasurable. The slightest glance can obliterate an entire world and all within it. They have never been seen, for their existence is beyond dimensional comprehension. To destroy a Leviathan is to achieve godhood. Part of the mystery of The Consortium comes from merely the fact that nothing is really known about it. Completely comprehending the fourth-dimensional space is nigh impossible and induces madness on even the strongest of travelers. To just exist within it for any period time shows powerful resistances to Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure on a four-dimensional level, and manipulating these flames allows for one to erase others on a similar field. Yet, for all it's immeasurable power, there is still more behind it. Timeline The Infinite Consortium is a world of history, and has plenty of it. The ages stretch on for millennia, players on the chess board appearing and vanishing periodically. The timeline, as historians note, seems to begin with the creation of The Boon Theory, a book attributed to an unknown author, accurately detailing the world they live in. The titles of different eras vary. Caelum It is notable that being able to manipulate a level of Caelum does not mean you exist upon it. Individuals who exist in Aria, for example, are completely imperceptible and have immeasurable speeds, while people who warp Aria do neither, though could potentially mimic the effects if skilled enough. Boons All Consortium Travelers are birthed with a Boon, a connection to Aria and The Consortium, creating an attunement to certain aspects of reality. This comes with various powers and abilities, and Boons can come in various types, as explained below. Boons can share similar, or even the same name, (as they are more or less chosen by the user or their parents), but do not be fooled - the same name does not meant the same effects. Boons are often derived biologically, with the parents' imprints on the Soul impacting their abilities when Manifested. Environment and traumatic encounters can both warp a Boon when it inevitably awakens. It is theoretically possible to have more than one Boon, but it is incredibly rare to be Manifested with two and requires intense anguish, while requiring immensely dangerous magical testing to create a second. Additionally, it is possible for a Boon to expand into two categories. Stories Any stories written under The Infinite Consortium as a verse will go here. Across & Over The Consortium An infinite world means infinite possibilities. Crossovers are archived here. Roleplays Roleplays for various eras/points in The Infinite Consortium will be an occasional occurrence, delving into the magic, the politics, and the people that make up The Consortium. Method to Madness The Federation has, in recent years, became the predominant inter-dimensional empire, and with the good, comes the bad. The rule is firm and vicious, and several cities have fallen into crime and corruption, or total dictatorship. And in one city, Nexa, tensions are running high, and are about to spike. In recent times, information came forward that the city was built on top of a Tomb, or a secret base of an Old God (Old Gods such as Valev, Iona, and Russel would create ‘portal rooms’ to their secret bases so they wouldn’t lose them due to how hard it is to navigate the Consortium. Even after their deaths, many still remain.) The entire city, and even foreign powers long hidden, are scrambling to do whatever it can to find the Tomb for the unimaginable artifacts of legend within, be it to liberate the city, or to rule it. Characters Early Age The Blanket Lovers Club * Russel Raleigh * Valev * Frances Simurg * Iona Riveras * Haiti The Jackasses * Mr. Jackson * Artemis * The Great David * Mania The Bellard Family * Helena Bellard * Ywan Bellard The Torn * The Hunter * Artios * Alri * Nakata Others * Alexyva Nune After Reformation The Federation * Agent Shrow * Captain Frederick * The Doctor * Arietta Medley * The Federation Emperor The Revolution * Valev UNDO * The Baku Watchers * Alri * Hans Others * Mr. Game & Watch Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *slapson *Amaranth *Hl3 or bust Opponents *User:DMUA Neutral Notes * I am hilariously bad with names. When I make a character, names are about the last step. So expect the character list to remain a little short while I actually start naming my ideas. Category:Verses Category:The Infinite Consortium Category:Consortium Traveler Category:Roleplays Category:Stories